ashikabi naruto no sekirei
by ko566614
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan sekirei.


ASHIKABI NARUTO NO SEKIREI by ko566614.

Naruto sekirei xover dinilai: M, Indonesia, romantis petualangan, Naruto U., X Miya No 1 X Musubi No 88 X Akitsu No 7 X Karasuba No 4 X Kazehana No 3 X Matsu No2 X Tsukiyumi No 9 X homura no 6 x yume no 08 x kusano no 108 x ...

Published: july 23, 2017

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre, Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance, harem.

Rating: M

Original my story...

Summary : Naruto ditolong oleh Asama Miya, awal pertemuan yang akan mengikat mereka.

Akankah mendapatkan Kebahagian, konflik, silih berganti siap menerjangnya. Mampukah Naruto melewati halangan yang ada…

Second my story…

( silakan berikan pendapat fanfic ini.)

Bab 1: ASHIKABI NARUTO NO SEKIREI

"guh, ini dimana ? ," laki-laki pirang mengeluh, ia binggung karna saat ini ia berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman, melihat lebih jauh puluhan bangunan dengan tinggi yang berbeda terlihat dimata blue saphire milik pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan jaket orange dengan dalaman baju hitam, ia melihat sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri lalu berjalan dengan perlahan sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Disisi lain pemakaman seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono berwarna merah menambah keindahan yang di miliki wanita tersebut, dengan rambut unggu sepungung yang tergerai indah namun saat ini wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan yangh cukup mendalam,

" sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang sudah hampir malam." Gumam wanita

Namun saat akan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman ia melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang lumayan jauh tempatnya berdiri, namun ia bisa mencium aroma darah yang kental dari pemuda tersebut, dengan bergegas menghampiri si pemuda.

" a- apa kau baik- baik saja pemuda -san ? "

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya ia melihat seorang wanita dengan surai unggu yang begitu cantik tepat dihadapanya.

" a- ku baik- baik saja" seraya tersenyum .

Deg

Miya tertegun sesaat saat melihat senyum pemuda itu,

Bruukk…tersadar dari lamunannya ia melihat pemuda itu sudah pingsan dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk, darah segar menggalir dari tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

" pemuda-san…. Bertahanlah " miya hawatir seraya membawa pemuda tersebut kembali ke mainsionya.

Minsion izumo

Kini terlihat penghuni rumah sedang menunggu kedatangan induk semang, mereka cukup khwatir karena sudah hampir tengah malam ia belum kembaali.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah dari kejauhan mereka melihat sosok yang di tunggu sedang berjalan ke mansion, akan tetapi mereka melihat seorang pemuda sedang digendong dan yang mengejutkan kondisi pemuda yang sangat memprihatinkan.

" M -Miya kau baik- baik saja ? apa yang terjadi ? " tanya salah satu penghuni

" nanti saja, sebaiknya kita masuk terlebih dahulu "

" t- tapi Miya "

" ara ? apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan?" seketika muncul hanyo berwarna ungu gelap dengan mengeluarkan desisan yang mengerikan.

" b-baik"

Dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan saat melihat hanyo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh miya.

Didalam mansion

Perlahan Miya membaringkan pemuda itu di futon yang ada di kamarnya,

" Uzume tolong bawakan air hangat."

"baik Miya"

Segera bergegas mengambil apa yang di perrintahkan oleh induk semang.

Pandangan Miya tertuju pada pemuda tersebut, lama miya terdiam saat menatap pemuda itu.

" jadi bisa kau jelaskan ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Miya?" seorang laki-laki lain yang ada di ruangan bertanya.

"akan ku jelaskan, sekarang tolong ambilkan kotak p3k Kagari-san."

Dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada pemuda tersebut,

'ada apa denganku? A-pa mungkin aku bereaksi, tapi mustahil saat bersama Takehito ini tidak terjadi?' batin Miya

sulit untuk menjaga pikirannya pada suaminya yang telah meninggal. Alasannya? Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di futon, Asama Miya seorang wanita yang dalam hidupnya seharusnya tidak memiliki dampak besar dari hal ini. dengan potongan informasi yang ada , pemilik rambut Ungu itu mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ikatan antara sekirei dan ashikabi itu terbentuk. Tapi seharusnya tidak mungkin! Miya adalah sekirei 01, ia seorang pilar, sekirei terkuat dari sekirei, dan dia "Ratu". seharusnya tidak ada manusia yang mampu menjadi ashikabinya yang sudah ditakdirkan. ia berpikir bahwa pernikahannya dengan Asama Takehito akan menjadi hal yang paling dekat dia akan mendapatkan perasaan obligasi, dan pernikahan adalah cinta murni. kekaguman, dan apresiasi. tidak ada aspek fisik terlibat antara Takehito dan dirinya sendiri, tidak seperti sekirei lainya yang melakukan kontak fisik dengan ashikabinya. tentu saja itu terbukti menjadi masalah bagi Miya, karena akan berarti pengkhianatan pada Takehito tersayang. dia tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan berlebihan, Bahkan kontak fisik seperti ciuman di pipi itupun tidak begitu banyak. Keadaan terdekat yang dia bisa katakan bahwa mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama beberapa kali, dan Bahkan mereka telah tinggal di masing-masing sisi. sekarang pemuda ini telah muncul, Entah dari mana, Sementara dia memikirkan tentang masa lalu Takehito di Maison izumo, dia sekarang berlari dalam ingatannya.. tetapi sekarang ... sekarang dia sedang mengalami saat krisis. obligasi yang tak terbantahkan antara sekirei dengan ashikabinya jelas dirasakannya dengan adanya respon dari tubuhnya dimana tubuhnya merasa cukup panas ditambah ada rona merah dikedua pipinya.

dia harus mencoba, itu hanya akan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan kesepian, atau masalah akan bergema kepada anak burung yang baru bisa terbang, obligasi ashikabi kepadanya membuat keduanya sengsara. jadi dia jelas tidak bisa mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. dia bisa mencoba untuk penundaan itu..

dia bisa menawarkanya tempat tinggal untuk Sementara waktu, pikirannya bekerja mati-matian untuk melihat betapa layak ide yang terpikirkan. itu janji dia, karena dia tidak akan langsung dapat menyangkal obligasi, dia akan punya waktu untuk mengenal pemuda pirang. jika dia tahu apa-apa yang merugikan tentang dia karena kemungkinan obligasi akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah terbentuk sepenuhnya. maka dia akan dapat kembali kepada mantan suami. itu bukan seolah-olah dia membenci pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi penyebab perasaanya, tapi dia tidak pernah menginginkan ashikabi lain semenjak kematian Takehito, dan dia menolak untuk percaya bahwa ada orang selain almarhum suaminya yang bisa memberikan dia sayap. sekirei hanya bisa mendapatkan sayap mereka dengan ashikabi mereka yang sah .

jika membentuk Ikatan dengan orang ini dia anggap sepenuhnya mustahil maka hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi dengan winging nya, dia malu mengakui dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan selama pembicaraan, dia merenung pada kematian Takehito, atau sesuatu yang lain untuk berurusan dengan pemeliharaan penginapan, tapi lagi - lagi dia menatap pemuda pirang semakin intens sedikit kata-kata yang dia ingin akan katakan . pada saat dia benar-benar mampu untuk menerima kenyataan yang akan mengikat mereka, dia hanya mampu untuk memasang senyumnya . menilai dari ekspresi pemuda pirang yang tertidur di futon saat ini , dia dengan mudah melihat raut wajah kelelahan yang begitu kentara.

" Miya ini air hangatnya"

Sontak miya tersadar dari lamunanya, " terimakasih Uzume-san".

Miya mulai membuka pakaian pemuda tersebut yang sudah tidak layak pakai lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, hanya menyisakan celana pendek yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut.saat melepaskan pakaianya Miya menemukan sebuah pisau dengan bentuk 3 cabang (kunai hiraishin).

"pisau apa itu Miya?" dengan penasaran Uzume melihat kunai tersebut.

" entahlah namun ini miliknya"

Miya membasuh darah yang menempel pada tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut dengan lembut, kini terlihat dengan jelas bekas luka yang lumayan dalam dibagian dada yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

"astaga Miya lukanya separah itu, seharusnya ia tidak akan bisa bertahan selama ini dengan luka itu" komentar Uzume dengan mimik wajah terkejut

" ini obat dan perbanya Miya"

"Kagari-san tolong bantu aku mengobati dan membalut lukanya" seraya tersenyum

"baiklah Miya"

Tengah malam di mansion izumo

Tepatnya di dalam kamar induk semang pemuda pirang masih tertidur dan miya sedang duduk bersimpu disampingnya. Ia teringat percakapanya yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu,

Flasback on

"tunggu Miya kau bercandakan membiarkanya tidur sekamar dengan mu? Bagaimana kalau ia berbuat yang macam- macam?".

"tindakan cabul dilarang di mansion izumo Uzume -san" hanyo yang mengerikan tiba-tiba keluar dari pundak miya

Uzume dan Kagari ketakutan saat hanyo itu keluar

" baik Miya"

"kalian tenang saja, lagipula ia tidak akan berbuat hal seperti itu pada orang yang menolongnya"

"dari mana kau begitu yakin Miya?"

"tatapan matanya saat ia masih dalam kondisi sadar, saat kutanya apa ia baik-baik saja , sorot mata yang begitu Lelah namun menyimpan kejujuran yang tulus"

"begitu ya, kalau itu sudah keputusanmu aku mengerti. "

Flasback of

Miya tersenyum seraya menatap wajah polos pemuda pirang yang tertidur, kenapa tubuhnya sampai bisa terluka parah ? Banyak spekulasi yang saat ini ia pikirkan tiba-tiba bayangan tubuh pemuda pirang yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek terbayang di pikiranya.

'a-apa yang kupikirkan. kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini'. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya kembali.

"oyasumi pemuda-san" miya beranjak berbaring ke futon di sebelah pemuda pirang, lalu tertidur.

Keesokan harinya

" ugh … kepala ku sakit….."

Ia mengedarkan pandanganya kesekelilingnya, hal pertama ia ingat yaitu ia pingsan di tempat pemakaman berbagai spekulasi terbentuk di dalam pikiranya.

" seharusnya aku ada di tempat pemakaman" pemuda pirang menggumam sambil melepas perban di tubuhnya.

Sret….

Pintu kamar terbuka menunjukan wanita kemarin yang menyapanya kini sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"syukurlah anda sudah sadar pemuda-san." Dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah wanita tersebut menambah kecantikanya.

"a- ano ini dimana?"

" kau ada di mansion milik suami saya"

"ngomong- ngomong di mansion ku dilarang tindakan cabul pe-mu-da-san" perlahan hanyo merangkak di bahu wanita bersurai unggu.

"eh?"

Pemuda pirang binggung lalu menunduk melihat ia hanya mengenakan boxser saja karna perban yang melilit tubuhnya sudah dilepas.

"ma-maaf" sambal menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

"a-no "

"ada apa?"

"terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku."

"sama-sama,"

" saya belum tahu siapa namamu?" miya bertanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

" nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu dengan a-"

"miya, asama Miya. Senang juga bertemu dengan anda Naruto-san".

Miya tersenyum

" sebaiknya kau mengikutiku sarapan sudah siap".

" hai"

Ruang makan

Uzume, Kagari, Miya dan Naruto saat ini sedang berada diruang makan,

Miya datang dengan membawa makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuk makan malam

"silakan dinikmati"

Setelah semua dihidangkan, Naruto menatap makanan yang ada di depanya dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil.

"ittadakimas"

Gumam Naruto yang langsung memakan makanan itu.

"enak, tidak kusangka setelah sekian lama aku bias merasakan masakan seperti ini lagi. suami anda pasti beruntung memiliki istri yang cantik dan ahli dalam memasak seperti anda Miya-san" seraya tersenyum dengan mata berbinar2.

Miya tersenyum baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi seunik itu, apalagi saat Naruto menyebut cantik

"bluss"

'Apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, mereka tidak boleh menyadarinya kalau aku bereaksi'.

"ara - ara, syukurlah anda menyukainya Naruto-san" dengan senyum tulus yang pertama kali dilihat Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

Dalam beberapa hari Naruto sudah sembuh dari luka-lukanya, selama tinggal di mansion ia membantu meringankan pekerjaan miya mulai dari membersihkan mansion dan lainya.

di Maison izumo Naruto duduk di beranda sambil menatap langit. Cahaya Purnama di antara bintang yang indah ia lihat. ada sesuatu yang dia tidak suka tentang dunia ini, lampu Kota mengganggu untuk memandang bintang.

suara seseorang berjalan menuju arahnya mencapai telinganya, menoleh ke asal suara matanya melihat Miya di belakangnya, membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir dan teko teh -ia diasumsikan itu tea- di tangannya. sambil duduk dia berkata,

"saya pikir Anda bisa melakukan penyegaran kecil."

menuangkan teh , dia meuangkan satu cangkir sebelum menuangkan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. mereka duduk di sana selama beberapa waktu, hanya menyeruput teh dan melihat bintang-bintang. dan untuk saat ini mereka dalam keheningan dan persahabatan.

"jadi apa yang Anda pikirkan sekarang." Miya bertanya, efektif membuat Naruto terkejut, bagaimana ia tahu ada sesuatu yang saat ini sedang ia pikirkan . tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus memainkan rambut pirang Naruto, Miya secara sepontan memandang Naruto saat angin berhembus ia terkesima sesaat saat melihat rambut pirang yang cukup panjang itu mengikuti semilir angin. Cukup lama mereka terdiam diisi keheningan.

"bebagai masalah dan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini."

"Masalah? Karna apa atau dengan siapa?" rasa ingin tahu hampir merajalela terdengar dari suaranya.

"beberapa orang yang sangat bearti bagiku, mereka yang membuatku merasakan kebahagian, namun saat ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka," Naruto memandang bintang dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam,

"dan beberapa orang yang memberi hidup mereka untuk saya agar bisa terus hidup. Dan bagi dunia ini mereka tidak diketahui ada" sedikitnya Naruto tidak berbohong. sejauh apa saja pemerintah dunia ini khawatir tidak dia atau teman-temannya ada. Miya harus berkedip pada saat itu.

"tidak diketahui ada di dunia ini" adalah istilah ambigu, itu biasanya digunakan hanya ketika mengirim seseorang pada operasi rahasia pemerintah. dengan demikian mereka menghapus identitas seseorang dari segala bentuk identifikasi. misalnya Naruto mantan agen pemerintah, Assassin? akhirnya dia telah menemukan sesuatu yang akan menolak dia pada perasaan yang berkembang untuk pemuda pirang? Jari Naruto menelusuri berhenti pada sebuah kalung kristal bening yang indah tergantung dilehernya. Miya melihat itu seolah-olah itu penyesalan yang berat . hanya dengan melihat kalung itu mewakili kehilanggan seseorang atau lebih. ini mungkin alasan dia merasa dia mengerti dia begitu baik? dia juga telah kehilangan orang yang paling di kagumi? atau apakah itu masih sesuatu yang lain?

" salah satu teman baikku dia-dia meninggal di depanku, melindungi saya dengan tubuhnya sendiri , jadi serangan musuh membunuhnya. " Naruto berkata dalam nada suara yang mengandung penyesalan, Miya terkesiap horor akan apa yang terdengar olehnya. Seseorang yang ingin dilindungi pemuda ini mati di hadapanya' pikir Miya.

"tapi, jika Anda masih hidup bukankah pengorbananya tidak sia-sia?"

pertanyaan yang terucap oleh Miya tapi itu menembus Tirai malam seperti hempasan ombak.

"ini bukan masalah berhasil melindungiku atau tidak , namun aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk melindungi dia dan teman - temanku yang lain Miya-San." senyum miris terpahat di wajahnya. Miya yang mengerti senyuman yang dipaksakan Naruto, ia tidak bisa membantu tetapi hal tersebut jelas memperlihatkan simbol dari rasa sakit.

" ada yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada anda Naruto-kun" Miya tanpa sadar menambahkan sufik kun di akhiran nama Naruto

"silakan Miya-chan"

begitu pula Naruto yang tanpa sadar menambahkan sufik Chan diakhiran nama Miya, memang biasanya jika ia merasa cukup akrab pada seseorang perempuan biasanya akhiran Chan ia tambahkan saat memanggil nama orang tersebut.

" bagaimana lukamu bisa sembuh hanya dalam beberapa hari?"

Berbagai spekulasi berkecambuk dalam pikiran Miya saat ini

" aku bukanlah manusia biasa Miya"

"maksud Naruto-kun?"

"singkatnya aku memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia di dunia ini Miya-chan."

"Deg"

" tidak ada manusia didunia ini mempunyai kekuatan seprti penyembuhan anda Naruto -kun?." Mata Miya menyipit tajam

"hah"

Naruto meenghela nafas sejenak, kemudian meminum tehnya kembali beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang ada hingga Naruto meletakan kembali gelasnya

" ini sangat rahasia dan mungkin anda tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang saya ucapkan nanti."

"itu tidak masalah Naruto-kun yang penting anda bisa memberitahu saya siapa anda sebenarnya?"

" nama asliku uzumaki namikaze uchiha Naruto."

Baru kali ini Miya mendengar nama sepanjang itu dan juga sesorang yang memiliki nama marga lebih dari satu, Miya tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto bukan sebuah kebohongan,matanya memandang penuh tanya.

" aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

" jangan bercanda Naruto -kun " dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari Miya ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"untuk saat ini cukup itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan Miya".

Pikiran miya berkecambuk . bukan manusia biasa. bisa benar-benar menjadi yang sederhana? bisa Naruto, seperti dia, bukan berasal dari dunia ini? dia jelas bukan sekirei, tidak ada sekirei yang bereaksi terhadap sekirei lain, tapi mungkin sesuatu seperti alien. itu akan masuk akal, karena tidak ada cara dia harus dapat bereaksi terhadap manusia sebagai dia ashikabi. yang meninggalkan non-manusia. jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat Namun, tangan Miya terangkat di kedua sisi dari wajahnya, membawa matanya lebih dekat dengan-nya.

"apa yang Anda?" suaranya seperti menghirup angin, matanya memandang kedua bola mata Naruto disertai kegembiraan dan gentar.

"apa yang Anda lakukan pada saya, Uzumaki Naruto, untuk membuat saya sangat bereaksi kepada Anda dalam waktu yang singkat?" Dari suaranya, dia sangat tidak ingin ditolak, dia mengaku dirinya bahwa dia telah bersedia untuk mencintai orang ini walau hanya selama seminggu ia mengenalnya. dia akan memungkinkan Naruto untuk menjadi suaminya, mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu, tapi dia juga akan dihukum jika dia tidak bisa setidaknya jawaban ini darinya. Naruto hanya melihat kembali ke mata Miya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Naruto mengerti.

"bereaksi?." dengan pernyataan itu tiba-tiba bibir Miya pindah ke bibir Naruto dan sayap violet bercahaya meledak keluar darinya punggung Miya, respon yang Miya dapat. peduli, perhatian, dan ketulusan orang ini telah ditampilkan di satu Minggu ini yang benar-benar Mulia. tidak ada penipuan ataupun kata-kata yang mengandung maksud terselubung dalam kata-kata dia berbicara. seorang pria terhormat seperti apa yang telah ditampilkan Naruto di luar sangat langka di antara umat manusia, ia cukup banyak mengenal manusia biasanya banyak maksud terselubung. menjauh sedikit Miya menatap mata blu shapire ashikabinya membulat penuh tanda tanya.

"saya sekirei 01 Miya, Semoga kita menemukan penebusan dan sukacita bersama-sama Bahkan seperti kita yang berusaha melepaskan masa lalu kita masing-masing yang menyakitkan. dari hari ini sampai selamanya, saya akan bersama Anda. musuh Anda adalah musuh saya, dan musuh saya adalah musuh Anda, ashikabi-sama tercinta." Naruto duduk di sana, tertegun bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Miya, baru saja induk semang, telah cukup dekat dengan dia, maka Entah bagaimana kata-kata dari bibirnya, diikuti dengan ciuman yang mengakibatkan sayap cahaya tumbuh dari punggungnya, dan sekarang dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang

"ashikabi"?

chapter 1 end

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, jika sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..


End file.
